Another World
by eusticegertrude
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are excited to finally relax after the war. But when they are taken and held captive, they find themselves in a new world they would have never believed possible.
1. A Normal Day

**Hi guys. This is my first fan fiction, so bear with me. This story is set during Harry Potter's 6th Year, and right after the Titan War for Percy Jackson. I love reading crossovers, so I decided to write one myself!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Harry Potter or J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 1: A Normal Day**

Percy:

It started out just like any other day. I was extremely excited for the day. After the Titan War had ended, things had been pretty quiet around camp. Well, quiet for Camp Half Blood, anyways. New campers were arriving all the time, and they were all sons and daughters of minor and major gods and goddesses. Thanks to Annabeth, we now had a whole bunch of new cabins for all the new demigods to stay in. We still had archery, sword fighting classes, and the lava wall. The Stoll brothers pulled pranks on the other cabins, and it was no surprise to see Katie Gardner from the Demeter cabin telling Travis or Connor off for one of the pranks they had pulled.

Camp would always be home to me.

However, that wasn't the reason I was excited.

I was especially excited for the day because Annabeth and I had a special date planned. We were going out into New York City for dinner.

Now, I gotta say, I was excited, but I was also a little bit nervous. Hey, what can I say? I've been known to completely mess things up. A lot. But I told myself I would be fine, and not to worry. It was just Annabeth, for crying out loud. Little did I know that our date was about to go horribly wrong.

* * *

"Percy, are you ready?" Annabeth called into the Poseidon Cabin door.

"Yep, I'm coming!" I told her.

"Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Annabeth chided me.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming, sorry!" I said, rushing to the door. What I saw there made me stop in my tracks, speechless.

Annabeth was in a beautiful blue dress that showed off her slim build. She was wearing her Camp Half Blood necklace, like always. But was really made me stop and stare was her beautiful grey eyes that sparkled, her gorgeous princess curls, and the knowing smile that her lips curved into when she saw me at the door.

"Wow... You look... Wow." I said breathlessly.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at me. "Let's go Percy."

We walked through camp and past Peleus, the dragon who guarded the Golden Fleece. Neither of us said anything to the other, content to hold hands and enjoy each others company.

When we reached the bottom of the hill, Annabeth turned to me.

"So, how are we getting to New York?" She asked.

"Blackjack, of course!" I replied, smiling. She smiled back.

"Of course."

* * *

After dinner, which was amazing, might I add, Annabeth and I were walking down the street to an ice cream shop, hand in hand.

"So, did you like dinner?" I asked Annabeth for at least the fifth time.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at me. "Percy, I told you the last four times it was great. What make you think that I will say something different this time?"

"Sorry." I said. "I'm just a little nervous, and the ADHD doesn't help me at all."

"Percy," Annabeth sighed,"It's just me. We've known each other for four years now, and it's not like I've changed since we started dating. There's nothing to be nervous about."

"I know." I said, smiling at her. She smiled back and put her arms around my neck.

"Maybe this will help your nerves." Annabeth said mischievously, and leaned in and kissed me.

Now I have to admit, the kiss did help me a little. After I came out of the fog that Annabeth put me in, I was definitely less nervous.

That is, until I heard the growling.

Now, most normal people would hear the growl and think, 'Hey, we should probably leave before whatever that is attacks us.' I, on the other hand, wasn't allowed to leave, because I knew that whatever the monster was, it would probably attack me anyway.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Annabeth.

"Yes." Annabeth's bronze knife was already in her hand. I took the hint and uncapped Riptide, my bronze sword.

We both stared at the alleyway the growling was coming from.

"Probably a hellhound." Annabeth whispered to me. "Come on."

We inched towards the alleyway, moving towards the shadows. Looking down it, I couldn't see anything.

Suddenly, a large black shape sprang towards us with a snarl. I brought Riptide up in a shimmering arc, and Annabeth slashed with her knife, but what I took to be a large hellhound jumped over us and sprinted away down the street, squealing in terror.

Lowering my sword and turning to Annabeth, I could see my confusion mirrored in her eyes.

"Well, that was weird." I said.

"It was almost like it was running away from something..." Annabeth said slowly, almost to herself.

She glanced up at me, and then gasped.

"Percy..." She warned.

I spun towards the alleyway and my eyes widened.

A man dressed in all black, with a white mask on his face was pointing a wooden stick at us.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I said fiercely.

"How interesting. Two children with weapons are obviously not muggles. Yet you are obviously not wizards either. I think the Dark Lord will be very interested in you both. I suppose I should take you to him." The masked man replied.

"You're not going to take us anywhere." Annabeth said firmly.

"Oh, my dear, I believe you are sadly mistaken. _Stupefy! Stupefy!_" The man said, pointing at each of us in turn.

Everything went black.


	2. Plotting

**A big thanks to CANDY LORD for the nice review! I love writing chapters with cliff hangers. It makes the story much more interesting to me. I'm going to try to update frequently, and please don't hesitate to give me constructive criticism! I will definitely take the opinions of others into consideration before writing new chapters.**

**Also, I need some input! Should I put Harry's Point of View in first person, like Percy, or like the Harry Potter books are actually written?**

**This chapter is in the third person Point of View.**

**Chapter 2: Plotting**

Third Person Point of View:

Kingsley Shaklebolt hurried down a dreary city street in the dead of night. He had important information for the Order of the Phoenix, and Dumbledore.

As he walked quickly down the street, Kingsley looked around nervously. The news he had discovered was big. If Voldemort or his Death Eaters found out that he had discovered what he had, Kingsley would have to go into hiding for a long while.

He sighed in relief as he turned down the street that contained his destination. There was a moment when he had thought that Voldemort knew what had taken place in the small interrogation room.

Kingsley swiftly opened the old, run down gate and walked onto the front stoop that led into Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.

He knew that his information could possibly change the course of this war, and he was determined to get it to the right people.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Kingsley?" Arthur Weasley leaned across the table, hands under his chin. The Order of the Phoenix was gathered around the large table in the kitchen of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.

"Positive, Arthur. My source could not lie to me, considering he was given Veritaserum before I questioned him." Kingsley stated confidently.

"Even so, Kingsley, what do you propose we should do?" Severus Snape asked. "I am not sure that we have the resources or capability to do anything."

"We must do something, Severus." Albus Dumbledore stood up at his chair at the head of the table. "We cannot condemn two innocent children to death, even if they are muggles."

"That's the thing. I'm not completely sure they are just muggles." Kingsley said. "Otherwise, why would Voldemort take such interest in them? Normally, he kills muggles on the spot. These children are different. I'm sure of it."

"The point is," Molly Weasley put in,"that Voldemort thinks he can use them. If he thinks they could be a game changer, then we definitely want them to use ourselves."

"Still, how are we supposed to rescue them? They aren't exactly in the Ministry of Magic! We can't just waltz in and ask for them politely!" Tonks replied heatedly.

"I think I can help you there, Tonks." Remus Lupin stood up.

"Remus? Do you have an idea?" Albus Dumbledore asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do, Albus." Remus said. "It will be extremely difficult to pull off, but it just might work."

* * *

Percy:

When I came to, I had no idea where I was.

I groaned and stretched, rubbing my eyes.

Or, rather, I tried to.

Looking up, I could see my hands were shackled to a stone wall. I could feel my feet shackled to the wall as well. A rough cloth gag was stuffed in my mouth, making my jaw stretch uncomfortably.

I could see that I was in a large stone underground room, almost like a dungeon. The room was lit by torches, which cast everything in an eerie glow.

I shook my head, trying to think. How did I get here?

Suddenly, it all came back to me. The man in the white mask! He was the one who knocked Annabeth and I out.

My mind seemed to wake up at that point, giving me an important question: Where was Annabeth?

My eyes scoured the room, and I sighed into my gag with relief when I realized that she was right next to me, chained up on the wall. Even better, she was awake and looking at me with her large gray eyes.

I tried asking her a silent question with my eyes. She shook her head.

Becoming frustrated, I tried to spit the gag out of my mouth. Nothing happened.

Beside me, I could tell Annabeth was trying to get rid of her gag as well.

After about an hour of trying to get the gag out of my mouth, I gave it up as hopeless. I moved on to my wrist shackles. Pulling and yanking, I tried with all my might to break my chains, but to no avail. Annabeth had made no progress either.

Nothing we had done was helping at all, so Annabeth and I came to a silent agreement: We would wait and meet the people who brought us here, and find out what they wanted from us.

As the hours passed, nothing happened. Becoming bored, I slowly gave in to my drooping eyelids. Sleep overcame me.

When I woke, I could tell something had changed. Looking over at Annabeth, I could tell that she was awake too.

A tall man was standing in the middle of the dungeon. He had pale white skin, two slits for nostrils, and red, snake-like eyes. He was dressed in black robes, and he held a wooden stick in his hands. When he spoke, his voice was high and cold.

"Well, well, I don't believe I have had the pleasure of meeting either of you, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, but I do believe the both of you owe me some information."


	3. Questions and Nightmares

**Thanks again to CANDY LORD for reviewing! It's nice to know that people are liking the story. I am going to try to update as much as I can.**

**Anyways, I have decided to put Harry's Point of View like the book. I think it will be more authentic that way.**

**Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar errors. I'll try to keep them to the minimum.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**On with the story!**

Tonks:

Tonks sat hidden behind a tree, patiently watching a closed iron gate. She knew that she had to get this just right, or the two almost-muggle children would be held prisoner for a long, long time.

Everyone was counting on her to succeed.

Suddenly, the large iron gate in front of the Malfoy house creaked open.

Out of the gate walked a small, timid man. He had watery eyes and unkempt hair, and he looked around nervously before walking hurriedly towards the forest surrounding the Malfoy house.

Tonks watched him come, eyes narrowed, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

As soon as the man was far enough to be obscured from the view of anyone watching by the gate, she struck. Her silent stunning spell took the man in the back, and he fell face-first to the ground without a sound.

Tonks walked up to the man and turned him onto his back, studying his face critically. Every detail mattered.

After about a minute, she was confident she could get it right. Then she pulled out a mirror and concentrated.

She began to change, becoming shorter, her eyes becoming watery and her hair becoming unkempt. When she was satisfied with the changes she had made to herself, Tonks put away the mirror and pulled out a small glass vial with a dark purple liquid inside it.

She unplugged the vial and poured the contents of it down the man's throat, making sure he swallowed it. The potion would keep the man unconscious for at least twelve hours. Then she removed the man's silver hand and placed it on her own stump of an arm.

The now perfect doppelganger of Peter Pettigrew walked back towards the Malfoy house, determined to finish her mission.

* * *

Percy:

The man with the red eyes and slits for nostrils paced back and forth, black robes swishing as he talked to us in his high, cold voice.

"My servants have told me what they know about you two. Which, surprisingly, is very little. They know you are not muggles, because of the weapons you carry. But I would like to know more. Your minds are mysteriously blocked from me, and I cannot use Legilimency against you. So therefore, I have concluded that you will tell me what I want to know."

_Muggles? Legilimency?_ I thought.

The man walked towards me and looked me in the eyes, red into green.

"Now tell me, where are you from?" He asked, voice menacingly calm.

I looked down pointedly at the gag in my mouth and then rolled my eyes.

"Of course. Forgive me." The man pointed his stick at both mine and Annabeth's gag, and they disappeared. Into _thin air_.

I gaped at the man, what I was going to say forgotten.

"How the heck did you do that?" I asked him, flabbergasted.

He merely smiled.

"I believe I asked you a question first." Was his reply.

"I don't think we need to tell you anything." Annabeth spoke up. "You take us and hold us captive, and expect us to answer your questions?"

"You seem to misunderstand me. If you do not answer my questions, than I can make you feel more pain than you have ever imagined." The man said softly, eyes now glaring at Annabeth.

The cold certainty with which he delivered his statement made me uneasy, but I shook it off.

"What are you going to do?" I taunted him. "Point your little stick at us and use your 'magic'?"

His face split into a large smile, and he began to laugh, a high, cold laugh that chilled me to the bone.

"Precisely."

My stomach began to drop.

The man pointed his stick at me and shouted, "Crucio!"

All of my body erupted into pain. It was as if my body had a mind of its own; I couldn't do anything about it. The pain was so excruciating that I could only scream to get some release. As I screamed, the only thing I could hear was the blood roaring in my ears and Annabeth's anguished cry.

"Percy!"

* * *

Harry:

In a small bedroom in a house on Number Four, Privet Drive, Harry Potter jerked awake. Breathing hard, he sat up and clutched his hands to his head, trying in vain to stop the pain lancing through the small, lightning-shaped scar that was on his forehead.

As the pain subsided, he tried to remember what his dream had been about. There had been a boy with dark brown hair and a girl with curly blond hair, he was sure about that.

Voldemort had wanted something from them, and they were being held in a dungeon. That was all he could remember.

Harry decided that he would go back to sleep and think about it in the morning.

But as he lay down and closed his eyes, one question still lingered: Who were the boy and girl, and what did Lord Voldemort want with them?


	4. Worry and Suspicion

**Yay! I'm getting more feedback! This is exciting!**

**This chapter will answer some of the questions you have. But of course it won't answer them all!  
**

**I realized I forgot to put disclaimers in my last two chapters, so:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**Now onward! To the chapter! **

**Please review!**

**Chapter 4: Worry and Suspicion  
**

Percy:

Every muscle in my body ached.

The man with the red eyes and slits for nostrils had used his stick on me multiple times when I refused to answer his questions. The pain was so bad that I began to sink in and out of consciousness.

He had used his stick on Annabeth as well, and it killed me on the inside to know that she was in pain and I couldn't do anything about it.

The man left after it became clear that we weren't fit to even speak. After he left, I fell unconscious for a time.

When I woke, I looked over to see Annabeth beside me, still unconscious. She looked exhausted, even in sleep.

I sighed to myself, a million questions running through my head. Why did my life have to be so crazy? Why couldn't I have a normal life, just for a day? I had defeated Kronos, for crying out loud! Wasn't that worth a little bit of peace and happiness?

Annabeth stirred beside me.

"Percy?"

I realized that we no longer had gags in our mouths.

"Annabeth! Are you okay?" I exclaimed.

"I'm okay." Annabeth said. "But Percy, I don't know how we're going to get out of this one."

"I know." I replied. "Do you have any ideas?"

"I'm working on it." She narrowed her eyes, thinking.

"Where are we?" I asked. Now that I could speak, the questions that I had been thinking while we were captured surfaced like a rushing river. "Why are we being held prisoner? Who was that man? How can he hurt us with a stick?"

"Percy!" Annabeth cut me off. "Let me think!"

"Sorry." The room fell into silence, except for a dripping sound from the wall.

Wait a second.

_Dripping sound?_

My head snapped around as I zeroed in on where the noise was coming from. Over in the corner, I could see a small trickle of water making its way down the rough stone wall.

Since my dad was Poseidon, god of the ocean, I usually had some control over water, which meant that if I concentrated...

"Annabeth..." I said.

When Annabeth looked at me, I knew she could tell that I had gotten an idea.

"What is it, Percy?" She asked.

"Look. Over there in the corner." I nodded in the direction of the small trickle of water.

"Is that...water?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes."

"Can you do anything with it?"

"One second, let me try."

I closed my eyes and concentrated. After a moment, I felt a familiar tug in my gut. I opened my eyes and watched the trickle. The water flowed off the wall in a stream and struck my wrist shackles like a knife, cutting them off my hands. Then I directed the water to my feet and cut off the shackles around my ankles in the same way.

"Ha!" I laughed. "Take that, stupid red-eye guy!"

"Percy," Annabeth chided,"We don't know who might be listening."

"Oh. Right. Sorry." I mumbled.

"Can you do the same to my shackles?" She asked.

"I think so." I said. "Give me a second."

I concentrated and the water repeated the process I had done the first time. Once Annabeth was free, she stood up and stretched.

"Good job, Seaweed Brain. Now we have to figure out how to get out of this dungeon."

"I think I can help you with that." Said a voice from the shadows.

Disembodied voices immediately put me on guard. I drew Riptide and shifted into a defensive position, facing the direction the voice was coming from. Annabeth drew her bronze knife beside me, going on the defensive as well.

"Who's there?" She called out, her voice fierce and unyielding.

A small man emerged slowly from the shadows, stepping cautiously, as if we were a bomb about to explode. He had extremely unkempt hair and watery blue eyes. One of his arms ended in a metal hand that glinted in the torchlight.

"Who are you?" I asked, suspicious.

"I am one here to help you." The man said, his voice girlishly high. "I can get you out of here, but you're going to have to trust me."

"At least tell us your name." Annabeth said.

The man hesitated. "I will tell you when we get out of here. Now, follow me." He melted into the shadows.

I looked at Annabeth. "Trap?"

"Probably." She said.

"Should we do it?"

"Do we have a choice?"

"Touche."

I led the way as we followed the odd small man in our desperate attempt to escape.

* * *

Harry:

Harry Potter sat on his bed, waiting for the letter he sent with Hedwig to get a reply. It had been three days since his troubling dream. He had thought about it deeply, but could come up with no explanation as to why he would have such a strange dream.

Unless it was real.

When he came to that conclusion, Harry realized that he had to do something. The fact that he had had the dream meant that the boy and girl were worth something to Voldemort.

That meant that the Order of the Phoenix needed to rescue the two, because they could help in the upcoming war. Harry had decided to send a letter to Aurthur Weasley, telling him about his dream.

He had been waiting for Arthur Weasley's reply for three days.

A loud screech shook Harry from his thoughts. Harry sighed in relief as Hedwig soared through his open window, a letter clutched in her talons.

He took the letter from Hedwig and hurriedly ripped it open.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am not surprised that you had a dream about this. We have known about the problem for a while, and I was told to tell you not to worry; we are handling the situation. I dare not say what we are doing in case this letter gets intercepted, but know that the people you saw in your dream will be saved.  
_

_I will see you soon._

_Arthur Weasley_

Harry read the letter twice; letting its message sink in. Handling the situation? He hoped that meant the boy and girl were getting rescued. He couldn't say why, but something about the boy reminded him of himself.

Mr. Weasley had said everything was going to be fine; the boy and girl were going to be saved. So why was he still uneasy?


	5. Expect the Unexpected

**Wow! I'm getting more and more reviews! This is good. :)**

**Because school has started, I'm probably only going to be able to update on weekends from now on. Sorry :(**

**I really can't wait for you guys to read this story, just thinking about what's going to happen makes me get excited.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick Riordan or J.K. Rowling to you? I didn't think so.**

**Review!**

**Now for the chapter!**

**Chapter 5: Expect the Unexpected**

Percy:

As we followed the odd man with the metal hand down the dark tunnel, my heart pounded like a drum. I was sure that anyone in the surrounding area could hear it. Annabeth looked calm beside me, but I could tell she was just as nervous as I was on the inside.

The tunnel was dank and musty, and the whole place's smell reminded me of Smelly Gabe, my first and awful stepfather.

I could only see by the ghostly light that Riptide and Annabeth's knife gave off, so naturally I tripped on the stairs that I failed to see.

"Percy! Careful!" Annabeth hissed at me.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

Looking up, I could tell that the stairs led out of the basement to an upper level of the building we were in. A small pinpoint of light, marking the doorway, was visible in the distance.

The man beckoned to us, motioning to put our backs up to the wall. Slowly, we began to creep up the stairs, trying to be as silent as possible.

When we finally reached the top of the steps, I blinked, my eyes being unused to the bright light.

As soon as my eyes adjusted, I rubbed them, sure that I was imagining things.

The hallway we were peering into was lined with suits of armor and gas wall lamps. The dark floor was made of rough stone, and decorative banners hung on the wall with coats of arms on them. On one wall in particular, a plaque with multiple shrunken heads of strange creatures was visible. It was almost as if we had been sent back to medieval times.

"Where in the Hades are we?" I whispered, confused.

The man turned around and put his fingers to his lips in an unmistakeable gesture of silence.

The man slowly peeked around the corner, checking for anyone coming. After it was clear no one was coming, he quickly darted out into the open, dashing for the nearest hallway. Annabeth was close behind him, and I brought up the rear, double checking to make sure no one was following us.

Surprisingly, even with my luck, we made it out of the house and into the front garden without incident. We were almost to the gate when the small man stopped.

"Alright, now I need each of you to grab one of my arms and hold on tight!"

"What? Why?" Annabeth asked.

"We're doing side-along Apparition!" The man replied. "Hurry! There's no time to lose!"

Quickly, Annabeth and I each grabbed one of the man's arms. Together, we turned on the spot, and...nothing happened. Immediately, a loud wailing noise could be heard.

The man swore beside me.

"What's happening?" I asked him urgently.

"They must have put an Anti-Disapparition Jinx on the property! I can't believe I was so stupid!" He said.

I began to hear people yelling, getting closer to us by the second.

"What are we supposed to do?" Annabeth asked, slightly panicked.

"Run!"

We all took off just as our pursuers came into view, sprinting towards the main gate.

"Hey! Hey you! STOP!"

I ignored their yells as I reached the main gate, trying with all my might to open it, but the stubborn thing wouldn't budge.

Annabeth and the man joined me, but with even all of our efforts combined, the gate still wouldn't open.

Turning around, I prepared to face the odd people who had captured me. There were about fifteen of them, all in black robes. The man in front had long blond hair and a pale face. From seemingly out of nowhere, he pulled out a wooden stick. By now I had had enough bad experiences with wooden sticks to know that it was no ordinary stick.

"And just what," The man asked softly,"Do you think you're doing? Did you really think you could escape? I believe that the three of you, with the fake Peter included, need to be escorted back to your quarters before I have to resort to more drastic measures."

The man with the metal hand, fake Peter, apparently, stiffened and pulled out his own stick.

"We'll never give in!" Annabeth challenged, raising her knife defiantly. I mirrored her actions with Riptide.

"Well then, I guess we have no choice but to use force." He sighed.

Before I could react, the blond-haired man slashed his wand. I saw two jets of red light, one shooting for Annabeth, one heading straight for me. The light hit me. I felt my body go weightless, and my mind slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Harry:

Harry woke with a start, breathing hard. He sat up, realizing the urgency of the situation.

He knew his dream was true, because it had been about the rescue mission.

There was no time to alert the Order of what had happened, because by then they could all be dead.

Tonks had failed. Both she and the almost-muggle teenagers had been captured by Lucius Malfoy, who had somehow escaped from Azkaban.

And Harry knew that it was up to him to save all three of them.


	6. For the First Time

**Hi guys! I'm so excited for you to read this chapter! It's going to be good, I promise!**

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been so busy with everything!**

**As requested, I am going to try to make my chapters longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

**Review! I would really appreciate it!**

**Chapter 6: For the First Time  
**

Percy:

When I came to, I realized I was back in the dungeon where I started. My mouth had a rough cloth gag in it, and once again I was chained onto the wall. The way I was hanging made my arms and shoulders feel like they were being torn from their sockets. I looked around the dungeon, trying to get my bearings.

The room made out of rough stone blocks was lit by torches that lined the wall I was chained to, casting the other half of the room in shadow. Annabeth was beside me, gag in her mouth, shackled to the stone wall by her wrists and ankles. She was still unconscious. I hoped she hadn't been hurt more than she already was.

The only difference from before was that the man who had helped us try to escape was chained up on my other side. He was missing his distinctive silver hand, the arm now ending in a stump. He was chained so that his feet touched the floor, and the arm he had with a hand was shackled to the wall like normal. His arm that ended in a stump was bound to his side with thick rope.

As I took all these details in, I realized that the man was awake and watching me.

I became frustrated when I realized we had no way to communicate except by looking at each other. Even though I knew it was futile, I tried to spit the gag out of my mouth. Nothing happened.

Then my mind kicked into gear, and I remembered that how I had escaped in the first place.

I closed my eyes and concentrated, feeling for the water that I knew lived in the walls, on the floor, in the air.

There wasn't any.

Frowning, I closed my eyes again, sure that I had made a mistake.

I checked thoroughly, scouring the walls, the air, and the floor, looking for any sign of water, but it just wasn't there.

How could there not be water here? I thought to myself. Water lives everywhere. It lives in the air, in the walls, in the ground. But as far as I could tell, there was no water anywhere near us.

How was that possible?

I considered calling to the ocean, like I had under Mt. St. Helen's, but I quickly decided against it. When I had done that before, I had almost killed myself and caused a massive earthquake, injuring people and causing damage. Who knew what would happen if I tired to do that here? I could end up killing us all.

No, that wasn't the answer. But what was?

Beside me, Annabeth stirred, letting out a small moan of pain and frustration into her gag as she realized where she was. I looked over at her with concern as she tried to move and let out a gasp of pain.

I met her eyes and asked her a silent question. _What's wrong?_

She motioned with her eyes. _My shoulder._

_What are we going to do? _I asked.

She shook her head and closed her eyes.

I sighed into my gag. If Annabeth didn't have any ideas, then we were in big trouble.

We were tired, hungry, and in pain. We had no idea who had captured us, or how they could do things to us with only wooden sticks. Annabeth was out of ideas. There wasn't anyone coming to save us.

We were on our own.

* * *

It was much later when something finally happened.

My head jerked up as I heard a distant creak. I had no idea where the noise had come from, but judging from Annabeth's expression, I could tell that I wasn't the only person to hear it.

Through the pounding of my heart, I could hear soft footsteps getting closer and closer.

I stared intently at the shadow where the doorway was hidden, wanting to know who the person was.

As the agonizing minutes passed, no one appeared.

The man beside me had fallen asleep. I glanced over at Annabeth, and I could see she mirrored my bewilderment. If that noise hadn't come from a person, then where had it come from?

Suddenly, something happened that made my heart skip a beat in my chest.

A bodiless head had appeared out of nowhere, floating in the air in front of me.

Before I had the chance to do anything, a body materialized, attaching itself to the head. I found myself looking at a boy about my age, with black unkempt hair and emerald green eyes. He was around my height, thin, and he wore regular jeans with a baggy T-shirt. For some reason, he had a thin, lightning-shaped scar on his forehead.

The boy bundled and situated in the crook of his arm a piece of silvery and fluid fabric. He then stood back and looked at us, considering.

After a moment, he pulled out what looked like a long stick. He walked up to my right wrist chain, pointing his stick at it and murmuring. The chain recoiled, jumping off of my hand as if it were a snail and I was salt.

I stared, hardly believing that my hand was free. I reached to my mouth and ripped out my gag.

"How..." I said.

"There's no time." Came the reply. "We have to get out of here as fast as possible."

He tried to free the rest of my limbs, but I stopped him.

"No. Get her first. I can get myself now." I motioned with my head towards Annabeth.

He nodded and moved towards her.

I brought out and uncapped Riptide, easily slicing through the rest of my bonds.

I then walked over to the man who had tried to help us escape earlier. He was awake now, watching me with wide eyes. I used Riptide to slash through his bindings, and he stood up, rubbing his arm.

"How did you get out? How did you-" Then he saw the boy, who had just gotten Annabeth out of her bindings. "You?"

The boy turned. "Hey." He said, grinning sheepishly.

"What are you doing here? Do you know how much danger you're in right now?" The man said angrily, but still quietly.

"I know. But we have a bigger task at hand. Let's focus on that right now." The boy said, serious.

As they were talking, I had made my way over to Annabeth, who was rubbing her shoulder.

"How's the shoulder?" I asked her.

She looked at me and smiled faintly. "I'll be fine."

The silence in the room made me look at the man and the boy, who were looking at Annabeth and I expectantly.

"So, how are you planning to get us out of here?" Annabeth asked, skeptically. "Because our last escape attempt didn't work out so well."

The boy smirked at us and held up his silvery fabric, which I could now tell was a cloak.

"Oh, don't worry. I have an idea."

"What?"

"Just watch."

The boy took his silvery cloak and threw it around his shoulders, pulling it so that it covered everything but his head.

His whole body completely disappeared, leaving his head floating in the air.

I stifled a gasp. "What-"

"I'll explain later. Now come on, I need both of you to get under the cloak with me. Tonks, you're just going to have to follow us and hide your hand, there's no more room under here." Tonks, apparently, nodded, face intent.

"And I forgot, I never asked what your names were." The boy said.

"Um...Percy Jackson." I said.

"Annabeth Chase." said Annabeth, her voice fierce.

"Nice to meet you, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase." The boy said. "My name is Harry Potter."


End file.
